


Pretty Boy

by CoolDoggo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art enclosed in fic, Crossdressing Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Crossdressing, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, YOI Shit Bang 2017, also slight mentions of gender related angst i'm really not sure how to tag that i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDoggo/pseuds/CoolDoggo
Summary: Sometimes Yuri misses it, misses the short skirts and the cute dresses and the thigh high stockings with the garter belts, misses the way his legs look in high heels. He misses kissing boys, having his lipstick smeared all over their necks and faces. He’d never admit it out loud, and he'd never be seen in public like that, but maybe, just maybe Viktor can convince him to indulge in such things again.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyy this is my contribution to the Shit Bang! :D This is literally the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written in my life, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> Also, Yuri's experience with gender and his body are based off of my own experiences, so please be respectful when commenting.
> 
> The matching artwork for this fanfic is created by http://iron-stride.tumblr.com/

 

 

There are many things in life Yuri loves to indulge in. He loves wearing tacky leopard print punk clothing, he loves foods which are way too high in carbohydrates, and he loves cuddling with cats, fur on his expensive black clothing be damned. Still, in spite of how unapologetic he is for his vices, there are some which burn in the abyss of his soul, never to see the light of day, and as he runs his fingers over the black pleather miniskirt on display, he is reminded of such things he yearns for that he will never, ever partake in.

“You want it, don’t you?”

Yuri jumps back, pulled away from his thoughts and attention averted from the skirt on display. He shoots a glare toward Viktor, “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He grumbles a bit too loud. Viktor merely chuckles in response and lovingly wraps his arm around Yuri’s waist.

“Sorry about that, Kitten, I didn’t mean to startle you, but I suppose you were a bit lost in thought there.”

Despite his grumbling, Yuri leans into Viktor’s grasp, a silent apology accepted.

Still, Viktor’s not one to leave Yuri’s desires unattended to, and when his first inquiry goes unanswered, he’s quick to ask again.

“Still, that’s a cute skirt that got your attention. Do you want it?”

Yuri immediately bristles at the question, pulling away from Viktor’s arms and giving him a look, which is all it takes for Viktor to know he fucked up and asked the wrong thing.

“Do I look like a girl to you?” He growls, resentment dripping from his voice.

“No, no! Of course not!” Viktor says, putting his hands up in sign of apologies and yielding to Yuri’s sudden contempt.

That seems to placate him, as he hears him take a deep sigh and soon finds Yuri’s hand in his own.

“Hey, let’s go get ice cream,” Yuri says. It’s a question disguised as a statement, a silent _let’s get out of here and not speak of this anymore_ , and Viktor happily obliges.

While he knows ice cream isn’t really want Yuri wants, it’ll at least make him smile and take his mind off of things which Viktor knows he’ll never be able to fathom. This isn’t the first time he’s caught Yuri staring longingly at things such as miniskirts and cute lingerie, and every attempt he’s made to buy Yuri such things is met with utmost venom. He remembers the younger days in which Yuri freely wore such things with confidence, but Yuri was also a different person back then, lived a different life than he does now. He can’t deny the struggle Yuri’s been through to get to where he is now, the heartache and the sacrifice. Maybe he doesn’t understand why Yuri denies himself what he wants, but he sure wishes he could help him learn that he no longer needs to sacrifice parts of himself for acceptance.

Of course, the last time he’d even dare suggest that, Yuri had gotten royally pissed off.

“You don’t understand, Viktor,” he had said, “Of course it’s just clothes for you. People like you get to wear whatever they want. People like you are celebrated when they fuck around with gender norms. People like me? We have to look our part. We don’t have the luxury of dressing outside of what’s expected of us. The minute I step away from that, everything I’ve worked so hard for will be stripped away from me.”

He really, really doesn’t understand how clothing could have so much power, but he remembers the long nights where he held Yuri as he cried from his parents hounding him over the daughter they claimed to have lost, that he was no son of theirs. He remembers Yuri isolating himself after the media outed him long before he was ready to tell the world on his own terms, if he ever even wanted to, and he sure as hell remembers the nasty comments and rumors which followed. The last thing he wants to see is for Yuri to deal with any of that again, not after the gossip finally died down and people seemed to have moved onto something else. Yuri’s much happier these days, living as Yuri, but the longing he sees in Yuri’s eyes at the cute feminine clothing is sometimes too much for Viktor’s heart to bear.

It’s a lazy weekend night in, and Yuri’s holed up in the bathroom playing around with his make up. If it’s one thing Yuri refused to give up, it was his make up.

“You think I’m gonna let some random person do my make up for shows? Yeah right. I’m doing my own _thank you very much_ ,” is what he’d always say.

They have Georgi to thank for that. Viktor vividly remembers a few days after Yuri had come out, Georgi took him shopping for cosmetics, where they then spent the entire night in the bathroom playing with their new toys, sharing tricks and tips with each other. Viktor knows that Yuri would have probably given up make up too if it weren’t for him, and Viktor feels nothing but appreciation toward Georgi’s acceptance and support.

“Vitya,” Yuri says as he walks out of the bathroom into their living room, “What do you think of this lip color?”

He’s got on a deep crimson red, and Viktor can’t help but think about how the gloss he’s got layered on makes his lips look absolutely kissable.

“It makes me want to kiss you.”

Yuri scowls, blushing a bit as he does before it turns into laughter. “Funny you say that, I kissed my first boy I met at a party when I was 14 wearing a color similar to this. I remember I saved every penny I had to save up for that lipstick; it was my first high end one. Anyway, I went to that party wearing that, and I ended up making out with some hot older boy off to the side. By the time we were done, the color was all over his face and neck, and everyone knew what we had done. And you know what? I didn’t care. He was embarrassed, but I was damn proud of my work. He was my prize for the night.” He pauses for a moment, lost in thought before he adds, “Shame I never got his number. I think he was about to enter college, he could have hooked me up with some hot college boys.”

Viktor looks up at Yuri, and the flash of possessiveness in his eyes make Yuri’s mouth go dry. He chuckles slightly before saying, “Surely I’m better than some drunk college boys, no?”

He’ll never get over how Viktor’s slight jealous streak makes him weak in the knees. “I’ve kissed many drunk college boys before we got together,” Yuri begins to say as he makes his way over to Viktor, straddling his lap and bringing their faces dangerously close, “But you’re better than all of them. My only regret is I never got to lay my mark on you.”

“Then kiss me. Make me your prize.” It’s not a suggestion, but a command, and Yuri doesn’t need to be told twice. He instantly closes the gap between them, wrapping his arms roughly around Viktor and pulling him close. Sometimes Yuri’s kisses are shy and timid, but tonight, he’s anything but. Tonight, he’s all lust and insatiable hunger.

It’s not long before Yuri becomes bored of his lips, and begins trailing sticky, glossy kisses down his jawline and toward his neck. Viktor remembers kissing girls with lip gloss on, remembers the feeling being gross and sticky and unpleasant, but somehow Yuri leaving his aggressive lipstick trail down his face and neck does just does something for him in a way he didn’t quite expect, and boy, does he feel it in his gut.

When he feels Yuri begin to suck at the skin on his neck, he lets a noise halfway between a moan and a gasp. “Yuri! Wait,” he starts to say. He doesn’t really feel like walking around with hickies on his neck, but Yuri isn’t deterred.

“Oh hush,” Yuri says shutting him up with a kiss. “I’ll cover them up for you. You know I’m an expert at that.”

It’s true, and he’s seen Yuri cover up some pretty impressive bite marks that he’s so lovingly left on him in some quite obvious places. Maybe he should learn to be more thankful for Yuri’s escapades from his younger days. Viktor unfortunately, has grown to be a bit more modest in his older days, especially since he never managed to pick up the valuable skill of hiding your hickies with make up.

But right now, fuck modesty, seeing Yuri so into this is hot and turning him on beyond belief. He’ll make a noble sacrifice for this, his neck won’t mind.

Yuri seems to catch onto this, because he’s taken to grinding down on him as he kisses him all over the place.

“My Kitten is feisty today,” Viktor purrs into Yuri’s ear.

“Yeah? Let me suck your dick,” Yuri whispers back, his voice low.

Viktor supposes it’s pointless to say no, considering Yuri’s already sliding down in between his legs and slipping his pants off. Not that he would say no to Yuri sucking his dick anyway.

Neither of them intended to things to escalate so much. By the time they’re done, Viktor’s got the faint remains of Yuri’s crimson lip stick peppered about on his inner thighs, and he’s pretty sure it’s elsewhere on him too, not that he’s exactly complaining.

Yuri looks equally roughed up, what was once clean, sharp lines on his lips is now a smeared mess all over his face. It’s a good look on him, and Viktor wants to see more of that.

“You look hot like this,” Yuri tells him, tracing his handiwork on Viktor’s skin as they get ready to go in the shower. “This is the proof you’re mine now, and only mine. Shame it’s about to all be washed off.”

Viktor nonchalantly shrugs before saying, “Guess you’ll just have to make me your prize again.”

“Definitely. I think I’ll even wear purple next time.”

Yuri’s missed this, smearing his lipstick all over the boys he kisses, though nowadays, Viktor’s the only man he kisses, the only person he has any desire to make a mess of these days. It’s one of those things he didn’t know how much he missed, not until he got to actually do it again. And somehow, doing that as a boy made it that much hotter, so much sexier than his days of doing that as a girl.

Viktor seemed to be really into it too, though he supposes that’s the difference between kissing a random boy you meet at a party for a fling, and kissing a man you’ve been with for a while. It was always a turn off when those boys would make a big deal out of him getting lipstick all over them. Like duh? That’s the point? Viktor though, what an enabler he is.

If it’s one thing Viktor’s good at, it’s enabling people. One evening, during a round of after sex snuggling, Viktor has the gall to learn over and whisper, “Hey, you know what would be really hot?”

Yuri immediately scoffs. God, does he wanna know? Does he really wanna know whatever weird fetish Viktor is about to unload on him?

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“I think it would be really hot if you dressed up for me.”

It takes all of Yuri’s self-control to not smack him over the head with his pillow. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“I just think it would be really hot if you dressed up in some cute lingerie, maybe a short miniskirt with some thigh highs…”

Viktor hopes, he prays that Yuri will take the bait. He’s so much more confident when he gets to strut his femininity, when he gets to unapologetically own it. Accidentally discovering Yuri’s little lipstick kink was the best thing to happen, because shit, he’s never seen him so confident and in charge before. Something about that confidence felt different than his usual confidence, and Viktor can’t quite place what it was, but it did things to him and he wanted to see more of it. And judging by Yuri’s tendency to wear lipstick much more often around the house these days, he’s enjoying the feeling too.

But judging by Yuri’s incredulous stare and his gaping mouth, he’s not making very much progress.

“You’re crazy, absolutely out of your mind,” Yuri bristles, shaking his head. “I’m not dressing up like a girl for you just so you can get off.” Stupid Viktor.

Oh, ouch. Maybe he should have phrased that better, because the last thing he wants is to see Yuri as a girl, those days are long gone, and he needs him to understand that. “No, no. You wouldn’t be dressing up as a girl, that’s the last thing I want. No. You’d be a guy wearing some cute panties underneath a little miniskirt.”

He leans in toward Yuri, kissing him on the forehead and saying in a low voice, “You know, I’ve always had a thing for guys in short skirts.”

Yuri feels his face heat up and flush red. “You’re lying about that!”

“No! I’m not! My one ex and I used to crossdress for each other all the time,” The look of disbelief Yuri’s giving him is a bit unnerving. “...Really. We did. I actually might still have some of my old outfits...”

Viktor can’t help but feel embarrassed to admit that. Talking about your past sex life with an ex to your current long-term boyfriend just feels a bit...wrong. But he supposes Yuri talked about his past sexual escapades all the time with him, but that’s different, Viktor always reasoned, Yuri didn’t actually date any of those people.

Crossdressing, huh. Viktor’s got a thing for crossdressing. He’s surprised, but also not surprised at all. Goddamnit, why does Viktor always know how to get him to agree with him? Viktor _knows_ he can’t dress this way, but damnit, if it’s for their private life then maybe it would be okay? No one would ever know, right? Ugh, he misses wearing mini skirts and showing off his legs. Shorts don’t and never have had quite the same appeal to him.

“Go to sleep, you’re delirious from sleep deprivation,” is Yuri’s response.

Well, it wasn’t an outright no, but Viktor decides that’s enough pushing the subject for one night.

Over the next week or so, Yuri spends more time than usual longingly browsing clothing websites and staring wistfully at all the cute skirts and dresses. High heels as well, can’t forget those. He adds shit to his cart, only to take it out, only to put it back in again.

He repeats the process for all of his favorite lingerie websites he used to buy from back in the day.

Suddenly, he regrets making Viktor throw out all of his old lingerie from when they first started dating, but he supposes it doesn’t really matter considering it’s not like any of it would fit anymore anyway. He no longer has boobs, and testosterone changed his body shape.

He buries his face into the couch pillow and groans. Why is life so difficult? This is what he’s been longing for, to be able to wear skirts and high heels and lingerie again, and Viktor’s gone ahead and provided the perfect chance for this. Yet, for whatever reason, he just can’t seem to jump on this opportunity. If Viktor and his ex-boyfriend can crossdress in bed together, why can’t he?

Hell, Viktor even specified that he likes _guys_ in skirts. When he started dating Viktor back when he was a girl, he was never asked to wear a skirt in bed. Now that he thinks on it, the lingerie was more of his thing as well than Viktor’s thing back then during his pre-coming out days.

Overthinking would be the death of him. It would be for them, and them only. No one would know, there’s no one to judge. Plus, Viktor’s not stupid, he caught on a long time ago about how much Yuri misses girly clothing, and presenting it in a new light, Yuri decides that maybe, it’s fine. Yuri wants to do it, Viktor specifically likes boys in skirts, the stars have aligned and if he doesn’t do this now he never will and then he’ll hate himself for wasting the opportunity.

Later that night, as they’re curled up on the couch together watching some stupid TV show neither of them are particularly paying attention to, Yuri looks up at Viktor and says, “Hey, Vitya, take me shopping this weekend. I…” He doesn’t know why the next part is so hard and embarrassing to say. His heart is beating disproportionately in his chest all things considered, “I want to be pretty for you.” Not the most direct way of asking, but it’ll have to do. He’ll know what he’s talking about.

Viktor’s stupid grin makes the situation even more embarrassing. “I thought you’d never ask!”

If it’s one thing Yuri didn’t anticipate, it was how anxious he’d be actually buying things in person. He’s not an overly anxious person by nature, but this, this is overwhelming and all he can do is grumble to VIktor the entire time. It’s as if the entire mall just _knows_ and is judging him and waiting to take his status as a man away.

Still, Viktor is unphased by Yuri’s grumbling. He wraps a protective arm around his waist, pulling Yuri closer and giving a small smile when he feels Yuri relax into him.

“Hey,” he begins to say, “let’s go see if that skirt you were looking at is still here. I think you’d look very cute in it.”

“Cute? Screw that. I’d look fucking _hot_ in it, don’t you think?” Yuri’s got that haughty smirk on his face, the one VIktor loves to see.

“That’s the spirit! You’ll look amazing.” Viktor leans over to Yuri and whispers in his ear, “Especially when you show off your legs. I can’t wait.” He’s always had a weak spot for Yuri’s legs. Soft, long, and strong.

“You’ll need to buy me a pair of high heels then, so I can really show off my legs to you.”

By the time they get to the store, Yuri’s nerves seemed to have mostly calmed down. Luckily for them, the black pleather miniskirt is still there, and in what he guesses would be his size.

Yuri takes it off the rack, holding his breath as he does. He can’t believe he’s actually going through with this. How long has it been since he last wore a skirt? Too long, it’s been too long. But all that doesn’t matter now. Soon he’d be able to indulge himself, and Viktor as well.

“Are you going to try it on?”

He makes a face. “Hell no, not here. I’ll try it on when we get home. And plus,” Yuri says as he holds it up to his waist, “I’m pretty sure this is my size. It looks like it’ll fit, right?”

Before Viktor can respond, Yuri immediately shoves the skirt into his hands and says in one breath, “Anyway, thanks for buying this for me! Love you! See you outside by the ice cream stand!” With that said, Yuri turns around and bolts, leaving behind a very perplexed Viktor. He sighs to himself in amusement. How typical of Yuri, to be so excited and yet so bashful at the same time. He both gets and doesn’t get the rational behind Yuri’s nerves. To him, it’s just clothes, but to Yuri, it’s more than he can ever comprehend and he’s just formally resigned himself to accepting the fact he’ll never truly understand Yuri’s perspective. Still, it’s been a long while since he last saw him so excited over their shopping trips.

Viktor pays for Yuri’s skirt, and as promised, Yuri’s standing over by the ice cream stand, eating a cup of strawberry ice cream.

“Here, I bought you a chocolate cup because they’re your favorite,” Yuri says as Viktor makes his way over, handing him over a small cup of ice cream.

“Aww thank you. You spoil me,” Viktor coos, and Yuri just rolls his eyes.

They sit down on a bench somewhere off to the side together, eating their ice cream in a comfortable silence, at least until Viktor ends up breaking it.

“So, we need to get you a pair of high heels so you can show off those lovely, lovely legs of yours, right?”

“Damn right,” Yuri says while shoving the last remains of his ice cream into his mouth. “And the lingerie. We can’t forget that.”

“Of course not. I wouldn’t let that happen.”

They finish their ice cream, and the rest of their shopping continues on smoothly, with Yuri continuing to bolt every time Viktor has to go and pay. Oh well, what can you do?

The minute they get home from the mall, Yuri barricades himself in their bedroom with his new clothes. He stays in there for an awfully long time, and Viktor begins to suspect there might be something wrong. He knocks once on the door before asking, “Hey, is everything okay?”

Yuri jumps a bit when he hears Viktor knock. “Everything is fine! Don’t come in!” He yells back.

Really, he doesn’t mean to worry Viktor (or lock him out of their bedroom for that matter), but right now, he just wants to enjoy himself. He looks at himself in their full length mirror, looking at the way the lingerie clings to his flat chest, how it accentuates subtle curves of his body which lingered post transition. Curves used to be his enemy, but somehow seeing them in this light, especially now that he’s not anywhere near as curvy as he used to be, he finds he rather likes them like this. Plus, he’s totally enthralled by how cute his ass looks in the black ruffled panties they bought.

And when he tries on the skirt, the top, and the shoes they bought, he finds himself breathless. He finds his hands shaking as he puts on his outfit, unsure of whether or not dysphoria would ultimately kick his ass and ruin the entire thing. Would it be just like staring at his old self, his old life as a girl? He never wants to look like her again, she’s behind him now.

But after everything is on, he looks at himself in the mirror, and finds that he still looks like a boy, just prettier. Really, he’s speechless. He walks around their bedroom in his new heels, clacking them against the hardwood floor. Years of not wearing heels leaves him a bit wobbly, but he soon catches his momentum again.

The sound of his heels clicking against the ground, it’s another thing he’s missed.

Viktor, he can’t wait to show Viktor. He almost runs out of the room in giddy drunken excitement, but stops himself last minute. No. He wants Viktor to see him when he’s truly all dolled up, make up and everything, not when he’s hastily trying on clothes after a long day.

So he takes everything off, dresses back to his normal clothes, and leaves their bedroom.

“How does everything fit?” Viktor asks as Yuri walks into their living room

“Everything’s fine,” he replies. He doesn’t sound particularly excited, but Viktor knows that’s him being shy about it. If he wasn’t excited, he wouldn’t have spent the past hour holed up in their bedroom staring at himself in their mirror.

“Do I get to see?”

Yuri hums slightly to himself before plopping down into Viktor’s lap like an overgrown cat. “Hmm...not yet,” he says, “I want it to be special for you.”

Viktor can’t help but feel a bit bummed out that Yuri wouldn’t let him see him in his new clothes quite yet. Really, he supposes Yuri has his reasons, and he’s not about to push him, but damn was he really looking forward to it.

Some time passes, and neither of them pushed the topic since the weekend they went shopping. Viktor would be a dirty liar if he said he wasn’t getting a bit impatient, however. Still, after a day of running continuous errands, he was not expecting to walk through the door and be greeted with what he was greeted with. He’s greeted with Yuri, sitting cross legged on the couch, the straps of his lingerie top he has on peeking through his shirt which is slightly off the shoulder and hanging low on his chest. He’s got the skirt on, and the straps of his high heels wrapped around his calves make only serve to make his legs look better than usual if Viktor dares say so himself.

Yuri immediately looks up from his phone when he hears Viktor walk through the door, and Viktor immediately notices his make up. It’s dark, smoky, and sultry, and he’s wearing the same exact crimson lipstick which served as the catalyst to this from so many weeks ago.

He makes his way over to Viktor, heels clicking on the floor as he does. He’s no longer wobbly, as he’s made sure to perfect his strut for this. “How do I look?” He purrs.

Viktor can barely believe how _good_ Yuri looks like this. He’s seen him dress like this before, back when he had the body of a girl, but seeing him dressed like this in the way he truly sees himself, in a body he’s actually grown to love and be comfortable in, he looks more than good, and Viktor can feel the confidence radiating off of him in a way he’s never quite felt before.

“You look amazing,” Viktor whispers, breathless.

He feels Yuri link their hands together. “Good,” Yuri says, “I wanted to be pretty for you, as pretty as I could be, but I also wanted to surprise you. Now come,” he continues saying as he gently tugs Viktor in the direction of their bedroom, “Come rough me up, let me be your prize. If you won’t do that, I’ll just have to rough you up and make you my prize.”

“Wait,” Viktor commands him, “I want to look at my prize, really look at him and enjoy him. It’s been a long day; I want to relax a bit, and I want you to sit there and look pretty while I do.”

Yuri clicks his tongue in mock annoyance. “Yeah, I _guess_ I can just sit here and look pretty for you.”

Viktor can’t help but chuckle at Yuri’s impatience. “Patience, Kitten. You went through all of this trouble to look beautiful for me,” he says, brushing Yuri’s bangs out of his eyes and planting a gentle kiss on forehead, “So let me sit and enjoy the result, okay?”

He nods. Yuri supposes it’s only fair after he made Viktor wait for so long.

“Good, now go stand next to the TV where I can see you,” he tells him as he sits down on the couch and turns on the television. Yuri obeys, and they both know Viktor’s not gonna be paying to the TV at all, that it’s only turned on as a formality.

Still, Yuri obediently stands where Viktor can see him, can really take him in. He feels his face flush a bit knowing he’s got all of Viktor’s attention, knowing he’s being hungrily eyed up and down. It’s almost bit overwhelming, yet seeing the lust in Viktor’s eyes is exhilarating. Tonight, he’s Viktor’s eye candy, and somehow, that makes him feel powerful, that eventually Viktor will break down, unable to resist any longer. He can’t help but wonder which one of them will give in first, but deep down, Yuri knows it will be him giving in. The fact Viktor’s been eye fucking him is already making him squirm impatiently, and all Yuri wants is for Viktor to pin him down, make a royal mess out of him, and fuck him into the mattress.

Viktor though, he’s got the patience of a saint when he wants to. He’s established that tonight, he’s in control, and hell will freeze over before he lets Yuri have it back.

Still, he’s not totally ignorant to all of Yuri’s increased squirming.

“You can sit down if you’re feet hurt,” Viktor says.

“Oh please,” Yuri grumbles, “My feet are fine. I can stand here all day, but I just want you to fuck me already.”

“So you’re just horny? You can wait a bit longer then. I'm rather enjoying you like this.”

Yuri just pouts and whines. “Viktorrr.”

Viktor has to admit, seeing Yuri so worked up over how much he wants him is doing things to him too. He’d love nothing more than to carry Yuri to their bedroom right this instant, but no, he wants to soak in Yuri’s beauty a bit more, really let Yuri feel how much he wants and appreciates him. Judging by how flustered he looks over there, Yuri’s feeling it.

Plus, those legs in those heels, he can stare all day, and the way the straps of his lingerie peek through his exposed shoulder is starting to tease him more and more. He really, really can't wait to unwrap him and see what's underneath.

That's when he decides that maybe he’s had enough of simply looking. He motions over toward Yuri. “Come.”

Yuri immediately does, and the moment he’s in reach, Viktor pulls him down into his lap and kisses him. He knows lipstick is about to get everywhere, but that's just part of the fun.

“I'm ready to unwrap my prize,” Viktor whispers into Yuri’s ear, his hand creeping up his thigh and under his skirt.

“Finally. I thought you’d never-” He stops mid sentence and turns slightly red when he feels Viktor’s hand roughly cup his ass. Boys cupping his ass underneath his short skirts, he’s glad he can share that experience with Viktor.

“You’re wearing the panties.”

“Of course, and my ass looks amazing in them. Don't you wanna see?”

“Get up, let me take this off you.”

Yuri does, and Viktor slips his fingers under the elastic band of the skirt and slowly begins sliding it down passed Yuri’s hips and thighs and letting it drop down around his ankles.

“Arms up,” Viktor says tugging upward on the shirt Yuri’s wearing, “Time to take this off too.”

How slowly and delicately Viktor is undressing him drives Yuri crazy, but when the shirt is discarded off to the side somewhere, the look of absolute amazement on Viktor’s face drives Yuri even crazier.

“You’re beautiful and so, so pretty. I can hardly get over this,” Viktor whispers softly to him. “I hope you know how beautiful you are.”

“I feel beautiful, I really do. I love the way you’ve been looking at me all night and it's driving me absolutely crazy.” Yuri doesn't add on that he’s never felt more beautiful in his life, that he never realized he could feel this enticing to someone, but they both know. Some things don't need words. It's one thing to feel hot and attractive, Yuri usually feels attractive, but it's another to really be able to feel Viktor’s lust for him, to know he's really driving him nuts and testing his self control. It's powerful and intoxicating, and Yuri feels as if he could get drunk off the feeling.

“Turn around, I wanna see everything.”

Yuri turns around, and he's greeted with Viktor grabbing his ass before giving it a small unexpected slap, causing him to yelp slightly. Well, he’s certainly glad his ass looks slappable according to Viktor.

“You’re right, your ass does looking amazing in these.”

“I know it does,” Yuri replies, giving it a slight wiggle. He can be quite a cheeky shit at times, but it’s one of the many reasons Viktor loves him.

Then suddenly, Viktor roughly pulls him down, pinning him between his body and the couch. “I'm gonna make a mess of you,” he says.

Yuri grins. “About time!”

Viktor’s especially rough tonight, not that Yuri minds. His kisses are all lust and hunger, and all Yuri can do is writhe underneath him as Viktor sucks bruises into the more sensitive areas of him. When Viktor takes a fist full of hair and yanks back to expose more of his neck, Yuri moans. He drove Viktor to this point of debauchery, and he was going to revel in every moment of it since he's damn satisfied with himself.

Soon enough, Viktor decides he's bored marking up Yuri’s neck, and he pulls Yuri up toward him and repositions him so that he's sitting up. Viktor wastes no time before spreading Yuri’s legs apart and sinking into the area between them on his knees. Yuri barely has time to react before he feels Viktor’s rough grip on his ass as he goes to work marking up his inner thighs.

It's not long before Viktor realizes the panties are now in the way and decides that they need to go. Yuri’s got his hands knotted up in Viktor's hair, moaning and babbling incoherently as Viktor slowly and teasingly works between his thighs.

“Stop teasing me and fuck me,” Yuri’s getting more and more desperate the closer Viktor brings him. Soon enough, Viktor brings him there and his grip tightens in Viktor's hair. He moans louder than intended to, and all Viktor can do is chuckle in amusement as Yuri slightly slumps down over him as he loosens grab onto his hair.

“Now I think I'm ready to fuck you since now I get to work you up all over again. You know, working you up like that is my favorite part,” Viktor coos. Yuri just glares the entire time as Viktor carries him to their bedroom.

By the time they're done, they're both a mess. Yuri’s got mascara and eyeliner running down his face, and lipstick is haphazardly smudged across both their faces. Yuri's neck is a mess of bite marks, and Viktor’s now sporting some as well.

Yuri’s always the most affectionate after sex, and this time proves to be no exception.

“Hey, Vitya…” He says, cuddling closer into Viktor's arms. “Thank you for that. I...I kind of needed that. I missed that a lot. I just never realized how much. And doing this...it was better than I thought it would be. I didn’t think I’d ever get to experience those things again.” He looks away a bit, feeling stupid for spilling his feelings like this.

It’s a culmination of little things he’s missed. Heels clicking across the floor as he walks, showing off his legs, the mess of make up, feeling powerful and sexy and desirable and unapologetically feminine. It’s all things he assumed he’d never experience again since coming out, that he’d have to sacrifice for the sake of people taking him seriously. But Viktor knew, and Viktor knew how to get him to pay attention to those sides of him again. Maybe he doesn’t get it entirely, and as angry as he’d get, he’s glad Viktor didn’t give up on pushing him.

Viktor leans over and kisses the side of Yuri’s head. “I know you did, and I'm glad we got to indulge each other. You really did look lovely like that.”

“I felt nice, I really did. I’ll never let anyone see me like that though, no one except you. That's for your eyes only.”

Viktor hums to himself. That he can live with. He understands Yuri isn’t willing to express that side of himself in public, and to be honest, after seeing him tonight, he doesn’t want to share that with anyone. It’s a sign of Yuri’s trust to be seen like that, and that’s part of what made it special. “Good, you’re too beautiful like that to share with anyone else. I want to be selfish and keep that side of you all to myself.”

“Good, it's a deal then. When do we do this again?”

“Whenever you want, but first, let's go get cleaned up. You look like you're about to fall asleep.”

It's not long before Yuri sends Viktor on some errands, only to come home and find him sitting on the couch, all dressed up and ready for him. This time he's got on tiger stripe panties, slightly hidden by a short black skirt. He’s got on a matching top, but more importantly, Viktor notices the thigh highs being held up by garters. The fact Yuri remembered his secret love of thigh highs makes his heart swell. His hair is clipped back as well, which is nice because he loves Yuri’s eyes.

“I got you something too,” Yuri says to Viktor as he points toward their bedroom, “Come be pretty with me.”

Viktor grins at the thought of dressing up with Yuri. “I’d love to.”

They’ve both opened up Pandora’s Box with this, but neither of them would have it any other way. This is their thing, away from the judging eyes of the outside world, and nothing would ever take that away from them.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D Come say hi to me on tumblr! http://yuriyuu.tumblr.com


End file.
